EPA data show that people are subjected to a variety of health risks when driving in cars, flying in planes or being exposed to a variety of indoor pollutants when in home or at work environments. In addition, infectious diseases caused by various bacteria, viruses and spores in the hands of terrorists have become serious threats. The purposeful release of threat agents is an important problem of national, strategic importance. Conventional technology for protection is based on high efficiency filtration. However, filtration just captures the biological threats, it does not neutralize them. The bacteria and viruses captured in those filters may come off the filter and back into the air.